


Late

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Hobbit (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Bedrooms, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Books, Children, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute Kids, Family, Family Bonding, Fourth Age, Gift Giving, Goodbyes, Illusions, Innuendo, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Libraries, Literal Sleeping Together, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Magic, Memories, Nicknames, One Shot, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Reading, Reading Aloud, Sad, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki burst through the doors of the throne room, his cry of, "Thranduil, Thranduil !" echoing off stone walls. Cold, empty walls. "T-Thran ?" His shoulders slumped and tears gathered in his eyes, he was too late. Thranduil was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Loki burst through the doors of the throne room, his cry of, "Thranduil, Thranduil !" echoing off stone walls. Cold, empty walls. "T-Thran ?" His shoulders slumped and tears gathered in his eyes, he was too late. Thranduil had gone. His love was gone and Legolas too seemingly had left for Valinor. Unlike Odin with himself, he had always been proud to call the elfling his son. He had never lied to Legolas about anything whether it were about his exceptional skill with a bow, his well-fostered penchant for obviousness nor when he'd revealed his own odious...heritage...if one could call it that. Listless, he turned and headed toward the library, flinching as his footsteps echoed too loudly off the warmly hued brown stone.

The library was thirty feet tall, the numerous shelves, terraces, and landings carved directly out of the mountain like everything else in the Halls of Thranduil. Immediately to the right of the entrance was a sitting area lined with soft furs and clustered with thickly cushioned arm chairs and sofas in dove-grey fabric. Of course, his first impulse was to try to banish his emptiness. Thanks to his stay in Asgard's dungeons he'd become exceedingly proficient at overlaying his own mind with illusions. As Mother had done with him he had taken to reading aloud to Legolas.

One memory in particular he summoned - he lay on a sofa, the last syllable fading as he closed the book and Thranduil's smothered laughter filled the empty library. Confused, he lifted the book as Thranduil whispered, "Look at Legolas, look at him." to see the eight-years old Woodland Prince had fallen asleep on his chest. His chest ached as he thought of how many times he'd done the exact same thing with Mother. Mother was dead, Thor thought he was dead, and now Thranduil and Legolas were gone. Just like in the dungeon he was utterly alone.

Unconsciously, the illusion redoubled and white-gold hair shimmered in the torchlight, fluttering around him as Thranduil bent to scoop up Legolas. Quietly, he got up following Thranduil's amethyst and onyx-clad figure out of the library towards their chambers. These floors too were darker brown, a lantern hung from the ceiling cast a soft glow about the room centered on the carven bed frame of silver birch and its curtains of filmy white-silk. He stripped out of his shirt, boots and socks as Thranduil lay Legolas in the bed's middle then crawled in. While Thranduil lay down on Legolas's opposite side, he smoothed a strand of hair from Legolas's forehead. His and Thranduil's little leaf. That night, at least, he'd fallen asleep quickly.

"Loki ?"

The illusion shattered as he spun to pull Thranduil into a series of soft but desperate kisses. Aquamarine eyes fluttered and a dazed, "Mm, hello to you too." left the elf's lips. 

"I thought you'd gone."

A pale hand carded through his hair, "I forgot to take the whistle Legolas made for me when he was ten. He is staying in Arda a few more years." Thranduil raised a pale brow, "Now that you're here you are coming with me to the Grey Havens, no ?"

He laughed, "I wouldn't miss the last chance I have to watch you get on a horse for anything."

"Well, come on then I have a horse to mount."

They turned and started out of the library, "Had we the time there would be far more than that."

"If, but what are a few thousand years to us ? We will have plenty of time later on and then you can finally meet Meril. Trust in me, Loki she is going to be simply ecstatic to meet you by the time I am done."

"I wouldn't want to take too much time from your date, so rest assured that I will indeed be waiting to see you again. Meril has always sounded a lovely woman, quite eager, so I'm sure that she and I will get along fine with you to manage things between us."

Sunlight, a clear sky, and birdsong greeted them as they exited the palace and Thranduil mounted Suldal. Oh yes, he could afford to wait a few thousand years to see Thranduil mount such a lovely thing. He, of course, meant the horse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin: Meril - Rose, Suldal - Windfoot


End file.
